Lemonade Shooters, Melons, and a Country Song
by T.J. Elise
Summary: He opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him with a wave of her hand. "But because you brought me coffee, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt here. If you can write me a country song, I will..." she thought for a moment. "You can remodel my iPod." Pure Darcy and Clint fluff here, people. Not for anyone looking for some serious plot depth.
1. A Country Song

**This is your warning. This is a three shot piece of pure fluff that the plot bunnies in my head refused to let go. Think of Plot...there's nothing to it. This is pure, brain mushing fluff. If it's not what you want, I highly recommend turning back.**

**If you're still reading this, I'm assuming you appreciate fluff, providing that it entertains. This story takes place Post Avengers. There is an established Clint and Darcy friendship, and as with all my stories, no slash is present. Jane and Darcy have moved to the Avengers Tower, which is where this takes place. I own nothing. Just so we're clear.**

**And so! On with the fluffiness.**

Clint strolled into the lab with a pair of coffees in hand. He scanned the room, and grinned when he saw the back of Darcy's head, peeking out from behind a mountain of files. It had recently become his tradition to bring her coffee in the morning, since she had been venting about how Jane never let her out of the lab during "science time". Having seen how intense Jane could be once she was in the lab, Clint had offered to swing by with gourmet caffeine for her, an offer she had gladly accepted.

"A double caramel non-fat latte with extra whip and cinnamon on the top."he announced, setting it on her desk. Darcy plucked the earbuds from her iPod out of her ears and smiled.

"You remembered!" she squealed, when she saw that he'd ordered the coffee to her exact preferences.

"Duh." said Clint gleefully, ignoring the fact that he'd previously forgotten the cinnamon twice. He blamed it on the coffee fumes.

He reached out and snagged one of earphones, popping it into his own ear. Darcy laughed at the horrified expression on his face.

"What?" she asked.

Clint grimaced. "What the hell was the shit?" He pulled out the earphone and tossed it back at her.

"Starships. By Nicki Minaj" said Darcy. "Seriously, Clint. What's wrong with it?"

"It's shit." said Clint simply. "Please tell me that Nicki Minaj music is just bad judgement on your part, and you actually have awesome taste in music?"

Darcy rolled her eyes as Clint snagged her iPod from her pocket. "Grabby!"

"You'll get over it." muttered Clint, his mind processing the song titles on her playlists.

After a moment, he shook his head. "You need new music."

"What are you, the god of iPods?" Darcy snickered. "What do you listen to, Hawk-ass?"

Clint pulled out his own iPod and handed it to her wordlessly, his smirk firmly in place.

Darcy frowned as she scrolled through the titles, and then laughed when she played one titled 'The Boys Round Here.'

"Country?" She asked. "Seriously? You listen to country?"

Clint glared at her. "What's so funny?"

"Only your taste in music!" giggled Darcy. "You made fun of my playlists?"

"Country music," said Clint firmly. "Tells a story. It's relatable, and it takes talent to perform. Unlike that shit." he pointed to her iPod.

"How would you know if it takes talent to perform?" snorted Darcy.

"I played in a country band, thank you. I lived in Texas for awhile, and I was part of a group there." He shrugged. "We weren't that bad, either."

Darcy laughed hard at that, prompting another glare from Clint. "Seriously, Katniss?" she said. Clint winced at the nickname. "You played in a country band?"

"Lead acoustic." said Clint proudly. "And I wrote most of our music."

"Yeah, right."

"I did!" said Clint, rolling his eyes. She giggled again.

"What'd you write about? Oh, my arrow left me, the redhead kicked my ass, so I drowned my whiskey sorrows with my bow?"

Clint smiled nostalgically. "Not quite."

Darcy set down her coffee with a flourish. "Then, a bet."

He blinked in surprise at the sudden change in topics. "A bet?"

Darcy nodded. "I don't think you can write a country song. Seriously, it's not an assassin thing to do!"

He opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him with a wave of her hand. "But because you brought me coffee, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt here. If you can write me a country song, I will..." she thought for a moment. "You can remodel my iPod." A small grimace crossed her face.

He ponder this. "And if I can't?"

She smiled wickedly, giving him chills in a couple of places. "Then you, Hawk-ass, will have to perform a Nicki Minaj flash mob in Times Square." she paused for a moment. "Dressed as a female version of Tony."

Bruce snorted from his desk in the corner, and Jane's mouth twitched involuntarily. Clint rubbed his hand across his jaw, and then smiled.

"Okay Darcy." he grinned. "We have a bet."

"I'll tell Tony to have a video camera on hand." said Darcy, laughing. "You have a week, Katniss."

She sashayed out of the lab, and Clint once again wondered if she wore her hip hugging jeans with the sole purpose of torturing him.

He sighed, and then saw Bruce smirking at him, which was weird. Bruce rarely smirked, and never at him.

"What?" Clint asked.

"You-" chuckled Bruce. "Played in a country band?"

Clint rolled his eyes and walked out of the lab.

He found his guitar where he had put it when he had first moved to the Avengers Tower, lying under his bed. He brushed off a fine layer of dust, and strummed a couple of chords thoughtfully.

He had a week to write Darcy Lewis a song. He had this handled. It was one song.

He grabbed a piece of paper and began to scribble lyrics that were already popping into his head. A week for one song?

Darcy had seriously underestimated his abilities, that was for sure. But it was alright.

He was looking forward to handing her countrified iPod back to her when all this was over.


	2. Melons

**This is what happens when Clint gets writer's block...Honestly, he ended up sounding like me when I have writer's block. Thanks to everyone who's following this story...It's always nice to know that there are people out there enjoying this stuff!**

_6 days__ later..._

"Damn fucking stupid shit." muttered Clint as he crumpled up the paper he had been writing on. He whipped it across the room with a snarl, but glanced up when he didn't hear it hit the floor. Natasha stood by the door, a smirk tracing her lips.

"How'd the song going?" she asked.

"Shut up." he muttered.

"You made the bet." she reminded him.

"I can write music!" said Clint.

"Just...?" Natasha pressed gently, walking over to sit beside him on the bed.

"Just not about Darcy." sighed Clint.

"Does it have to be about her?"

"No. But..."

One of the very first things he had appreciated about Natasha had been her ability to get what he meant, regardless of whether or not he could find the words to say it.

"You like her." said Natasha.

"Duh." laughed Clint. "A lot."

"So tell her."

"I thought love was for children?"

"It is." she said evenly.

"Should I be insulted?" Clint leaned his head against the wall with a smirk.

"The team's going out for drinks tonight." she replied, ignoring his attempt at banter. "Pay attention. Maybe you'll figure something out."

With that, she walked out of the room, and Clint realized that he was still as lost as he was 5 minutes ago.

Women.

_Later that night..._

Darcy toyed with the straw to her lemonade shooter, and smiled at Clint. He smiled back, and then grimaced as Tony hit a nasty note in the karaoke edition of whatever he was killing.

He sighed, and tried not to be distracted be her, which was nearly impossible. She was wearing a v-neck blue top with a pair of dark jeans and black boots, and was drawing the attention of several male patrons.

"You look distracted." said Steve. "Wrote your song yet?"

"Kind of." Clint lied.

"Better be a good one, Legolas." called Tony, coming up behind him. "Because I am not letting the chance of seeing you in a dress go that easily."

"Friend Barton," said Thor, who had just finished another mug of beer. The bartender raised his eyebrows as Thor motioned for another round, what had to be his eight or ninth. Clint had to wonder at how he possibly managed to consume it. He looked sadly at his half finished second mug, knowing that Natasha would be enforcing his cutoff of four drinks. Stupid Budapest mission.

"Yeah buddy?" he said.

"If you struggle with the words of a song, why would you not simply sing of the lady's beauty? Many an Asgardian ballad has been finished by simply singing of a fair maiden."

"Care to demonstrate?" asked Tony, who was looking a bit tipsy.

"Tony..." said Bruce warningly.

"But of course!" cried Thor, getting up to stand on the barstool, which swayed slightly under his weight and made him look really, really big.

"Thor!" yelped Jane.

"OH LISTEN MY FRIENDS AS I SING TO THEE!" he half sang, half yelled. "OH OF THE FAIREST OF FAIR LADIES!"

Tony collapsed on the stool hysterically, drawing the attention of the few bar patrons that hadn't been paying attention to Thor already.

"HER BOSUM IS GREATER THAN MELONS-IT IS AS WIDE AS THE SEA!"

Steve turned as red as a tomato as he hauled Thor off the stool. "Sorry." he said to the bartender. "I think he's had too much to drink."

The bartender nodded understandingly after recalling how many beers he had watched Thor consume.

Steve tried to lead Thor to the door, but Thor continued to sing. "MELONS! MELONS! A BOSUM LARGE LIKE MELONS! MELONS! MELONS!"

Jane looked like she wanted to fade into the carpet. "I'll go help Steve get him calmed down."

Everyone except Bruce bust out laughing. Tony began to hiccup, and sputtered when he tried to take a drink.

Bruce watched with a small smile on his face. "That was...educational."

They didn't stop laughing until long after they had arrived back at the Tower.

_Later still..._

Clint sat on his bed, guitar in hand once again. He still didn't have a song for Darcy.

He'd paid attention. God, he'd watched her the whole night. But for the life of him, he couldn't come up with anything that was good enough for her.

If he was really stuck, there was always Thor's song.

He leaned back with a sigh, and let his thought wander back to her. Darcy sitting at the bar with her girly drinks, laughing at Tony's antics. Even encouraging them.

And then smiling at him. She had no idea how beautiful that smile was. Or what it did to him.

He strummed thoughtfully, and then scribbled down a couple lyrics.

He kept thinking about her, sparkling in the neon lights on the wall. Oblivious to the stares she got from every man in that bar.

Or how she had opted to ride back to the Tower with him in his Chevy, and had given him a whole bunch of crazy ideas to boot.

And then he found his song.

He stayed up late into the night, writing like a mad man. When he finally went to bed, a clean copy of the song, Darcy's song, lay on his dresser.


	3. Lemonade Shooters

**So, I took the summer off of FanFiction, got hitched, went on a honeymoon, and all that stuff...**

**And I figured I'd finally come back and finish the story! For all of you readers who have waited so long to hear the song Clint wrote for Darcy...**

**Oh. Heads up. "IT'S SO FLUFFY, I'M GONNA DIE!" Sorry. I warned you that this had no serious plot...**

"Legolas!" shouted Tony. "The song, boy! The son!"

Clint grinned and waved the paper at him. "Right here, man."

"Pay up." mumbled Bruce, his mouth full of waffles. "I told you he'd have something."

Tony grudgingly handed Bruce a 50 dollar bill. "If it's the melon song, I get that back."

"My friends, I must apologize for last night. The song is perfectly acceptable in Asgard..." Thor looked properly contrite.

"Clint!`" squealed Darcy, bouncing into the room wearing Snoopy pajama pants. "I wanna hear it!"

The smile on her face made his mouth go dry, but he managed a nod. He ran around the corner to get his guitar. When he'd returned, he realized that Tony had made sure that everyone knew to show up and listen to him sing. He sat at the counter with his song in front of him, trying to ignore Darcy's stare.

"Time's a ticking, Katniss." said Tony, becoming impatient.

"Tony, hush." said Pepper, who had been delayed from her meeting for the moment.

Clint took a deep breath, and began to strum gently.

When he sang, Tony's eyebrows pretty much hit the roof. Everyone except Natasha looked relatively shocked that he could even carry a tune.

_"I was gonna keep it real like chill like only have a drink or two_  
_But it turned into a party when I started talking to you_  
_Now you're standing in the neon looking like a high I wanna be on_  
_Baby it's your call, no pressure at all_

_You don't have to throw back your pretty pink lemonade shooter and lean a little closer_  
_You don't have to keep on smiling that smile that's driving me wild and when the night is almost over_  
_Meet me in the middle of a moonlit Chevy bench seat and do a little bit of country song, hanging on_  
_You don't have to keep me fallin' like this_  
_But it'd sure be cool if you did_

He took a deep breath and was relieved to see that Darcy had a grin that as a mile wide on her face. And that Tony's mouth was unable to open any farther, which was saying something. He kept singing:

_You can't shoot me down cause you've already knocked me dead_  
_Got me falling apart with my heart talking out of my head_  
_Let your mind take a little back road_  
_Just as far as you wanna go_  
_Baby I'll do whatever you wanna do_  
_Wanna do_

_You don't have to throw back your pretty pink lemonade shooter and lean a little closer_  
_You don't have to keep on smiling that smile that's driving me wild and when the night is almost over_  
_Meet me in the middle of a moonlit Chevy bench seat and do a little bit of country song, hanging on_  
_You don't have to keep me fallin' like this_  
_But it'd sure be cool if you did_

_Have a night that you'll never forget_  
_And now you're standing in the neon_  
_Looking like a high I wanna be on_

_You don't have to throw back your pretty pink lemonade shooter and lean a little closer_  
_You don't have to keep on smiling that smile that's driving me wild and when the night is almost over_  
_Meet me in the middle of a moonlit Chevy bench seat and do a little bit of country song, hanging on_  
_You don't have to keep me fallin' like this_  
_But it'd sure be cool if you did_  
_Yeah, it'd sure be cool if you did"_

He strummed the last chord and exhaled deeply.

"Uh..." Tony said.

"The great mouth of Tony Stark silenced? Tis' a feat indeed." said Thor with a smile.

"Shut up Thor." muttered Tony, looking as close to pouting as a grown man could.

"What's wrong?" asked Pepper, nudging his side.

"I had a bet with Natasha." he mumbled.

Clint glanced over to the stool where Natasha was sitting. She smiled smugly. "I told you he'd come up with a song."

"Wait." said Steve. "What was the bet?"

Natasha's eyes gleamed. "Tony will be doing a little flash mob of his own. In Times Square."

"Dressed as a female version of himself?" Bruce guessed dryly as he took a swig of his tea.

Natasha shook her head. "Dressed as a female version of Fury."

Clint had no idea if tea washed out of Persian floor rugs, but figured they'd that find out soon enough.

He plopped down onto a chair beside Darcy. "So, about the iPod..."

She rolled her eyes and pouted, but did hand it over. He bit his lip.

"Wanna make a deal?"

She glanced up at him, her big eyes searching his face. "What kind of deal?"

"I'll only change one playlist."

She grinned, but then immediately grimaced. "What's the catch?"

"Come one a date with me." he smirked as she clutched her iPod possessively. "Tomorrow night."

"Did you just ask me out?"

Clint nodded. "I think so."

She squealed, and flung her arms around his waist. It felt nice.

Then she glared at him teasingly. "Wait, you're not taking me to a country bar, are you?"

Clint laughed. "In your dreams Lewis. That's second date material.

"You don't even know if you're going to get a second date." she teased.

He leaned in until he was close enough to smell her hair, and was instantly reminded of a pina colada. "I'll take my chances."

**The piece of brilliant music that Clint played to Darcy is something I can not take credit for. Total credit goes to Blake Shelton for his song, "Sure Be Cool if You Did." Not that I wouldn't love to claim that I wrote it.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
